Silence is Grand
by LoveToBake
Summary: Everyone thought she would be disposed of, considering she was mute. No one thought that she could do anything. He proved then wrong. MadaraxOC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- everyone knows how that goes...

First story. Just saying. Don't hate.

o()o

 _Ages:_

 _Madara- 7_

 _Izuna- 4_

 _Fuyumi- 5_

 _"Why doesn't she speak?"_

 _"I've heard that she hasn't spoken a word since she was born.."_

 _"What kind of child doesn't speak? I have never heard of such a phenomenon..."_

 _"I wonder what Tajima-sama will do about her... Wasn't he coming to see her today?"_

 _"Shh! Here he comes now...his two eldest sons are behind him as well.."_

"Meaningless gossip is of no benefit to our clan. If you have time to participate in such pointless chatter then go make yourselves useful!" Uchiha Tajima growled.

"Hai, Tajima-sama." The group of women rushed off before they could get in anymore trouble.

Izuna stared at them blankly before saying,"...otou-sama...women are strange..."

Tajima glanced down at his son,"...don't let your mother hear you say that."

"..hai, otou-sama. May I ask why we are here?"

"It seems there was a child born a few years ago that is..deficient. We are here to...deal with it." He spoke hesitantly, unsure of himself of exactly how he should be 'dealing' with this issue.

They all came to a stop when a woman came out of a room with a little girl following behind her.

"Tajima-sama, Madara-sama, Izuna-sama," she spoke,"are you here today for Fuyumi?"

"We are," Tajima spoke.

"...Fuyumi, come out and greet the clan leader and his sons," the woman said.

The little girl behind her slowly walked out and dipped into a bow, her long black hair cascading from over her shoulders to the side of her face.

"..she does not speak at all, Makino?" Tajima asked.

"Fuyumi has been unable to speak since she was born. We have tried but were unable to get any results. She is capable otherwise though, she is able to cook and clean very well and is well versed in reading and writing. Unfortunately she is rather..clumsy at times and has not shown any signs of being good at taijutsu.."

At this, all three Uchiha males frowned simultaneously, wondering why she had been training in the first place as well.

"But don't worry! Even so she is very proficient with ninjutsu and long-ranged bukijutsu. While I don't believe she could ever fight as an active participant in the war, perhaps she could be backup at the compound?" Makino was hurriedly speaking trying to convince them not to get rid of Fuyumi, while she was not her daughter she had been taking care of her for years and would not want her to suffer because she could not speak.

"..that does sound like it has promise, father," Madara spoke up,"we do not have many kunoichi in the first place, getting rid of her would be a waste."

"...are you willing to take responsibility for her? I cannot have other members of the clan interrupting any duties she has or straying from their own duties while she is there," Tajima was amused at his son speaking up, he was normally not as keen on having to take care of things or people aside from his brothers.

"...I will. She can be my servant or something, don't let others know that she can actually fight. That should give the others plenty of reasons not to bother her if she is directly under me."

"Very well. From now on Fuyumi will be your caretaker." _"What?"_ "She will stay in the room next to yours and make sure that you eat. Don't tell me otherwise, Madara. Some have informed me that you skip meals for training."

Fuming, Madara stomped away, Izuna in tow,"Fine! Do whatever!"

Fuyumi stared as they went away and looked up to Tajima. He then explained her duties as Madara's caretaker and then left her and Makino to pack her possessions before coming to their part of the compound.

o()o

 _Ages:_

 _Madara-10_

 _Izuna- 7_

 _Fuyumi- 8_

As time went by, Madara was unable to make any complaints about Fuyumi being his caretaker. She was silent, never interrupted him unless he hadn't eaten or something of that sort, and she wasn't _useless_. The only problem was how clumsy she was, tripping over nothing, what kind of kunoichi can manage to do that?

Luckily there were only a few incidents in which she was the target of unfriendly attention by other clan members which was quickly dealt with by himself.

Unfortunately for him, his mother absolutely adored her and kept trying to get him to hang around more there so that she could dote on Fuyumi, which clearly was not going to happen. Not was he going to show his father that he was irresponsible and leave her with his mother, which left him to take her around with him.

"Hey nii-san," Izuna came up to his older brother while he was throwing shuriken, Fuyumi sitting in a small patch of flowers not too far away," are you and Fuyu-nee (no one knows when he started calling her this) going to get married someday? Like otou-sama and okaa-sama?"

The shuriken that Madara was holding went flying past the target and into the woods behind it.

 _"What."_

"Well? Are you?"

"...who did you hear this from?"

"Okaa-sama! She was talking to one of her maids earlier about it!"

"...don't listen to her. And DO NOT tell otou-sama about this either."

"Ehhh!" Izuna pouted then huffed before walking back in the direction he came from.

Fuyumi just watched them silently and rolled a flower in her hand.

o()o

 _Ages:_

 _Madara- 15_

 _Izuna- 12_

 _Fuyumi- 13_

Due to their closeness, there was a lot of unexplainable talk among the clan saying that Fuyumi was sleeping with the clan head's sons. This of course was not true and shouldn't even have become a thought but it had become a thing to talk about. Madara, after hearing about it in passing for the one-hundredth time, decided to do something about it.

"Otou-sama," he barged into his father's office, not even knocking, Fuyumi following close behind him.

Tajima looked up from the scroll he was holding and gestured for them to come in and continue talking.

"Make Fuyumi my betrothed," Madara demanded.

The other two in the room stared at him for a while in shock, Tajima dropping what he was holding.

"...why?"

"The rumors are annoying. I don't want mother to keep badgering me about her. And she told Izuna that she and I would be married. I can actually tolerate her compared to the ogling females in the clan. Pick one."

"..let me think about this for the night. Return to your room. I will have an answer for you tomorrow."

"Very well. Good night, otou-sama."

He and Fuyumi bowed and left to return to their rooms, Fuyumi trailing behind with great confusion.

She decided to ask and tugged on Madara's sleeve, when he turned around she tilted her head in question and he understood what she wanted.

"I meant what I said when I mentioned that I can tolerate you. I know that he would pester me to marry someone eventually and I pick you now. I have no need for anyone else to be by my side as my wife if you can fulfill everything that is required of you. I do not care for the fact that you are unable to speak either, it is not like you need me to help you if someone breaks into the compound.."

Once he had finished speaking Fuyumi jumped at him and tackled him to the ground in a hug, which was unlike her, but given the circumstances he decided that it would be fine this time.

"You are to never leave my side, you are forever mine and in your silence you will vow to never betray me nor I to you in any way."


	2. Chapter 1

I'm really happy that people like this story :3

Honestly I have no idea how far this story will go, I kinda wrote it on a whim and my friend told me to just go and post it so I did...so I'll just keep writing and see how it goes. Thanks for reading and for whoever reviewed! Makes me happy to know people read this.

o()o

 _Ages:_

 _Madara- 17_

 _Izuna- 14_

 _Fuyumi- 15_

 _Two years after Madara claims Fuyumi._

 _"I can't believe that they're betrothed now!"_

 _"I heard that she had demanded to Tajima-sama that they be wed!"_

 _"What? That is unforgivable! Not only does she steal Madara-sama from us but she dares to threaten our leader?"_

 _"We need to remove her, she is becoming a pain. I thought she was just a servant!"_

Heh...who's becoming a pain? Care if I join in the conversation?" A voice spoke behind them.

The servants in the hallway quickly turn around only to pale and they internally panic while trying to think of a response.

"I-I-Izuna-sama! W-we sincerely a-a-apologize, we w-were not aware that y-you had r-returned!" One of them stuttered out.

Izuna gave them bland looks as he said,"Perhaps I should tell nii-san what you ladies said, hm? Maybe he'll have you beheaded or something..."

He shot them amused glances as they started showing their panic and began sweating. As he held a stare they even started to shake in fear of their thoughts of what could happen to them.

"Well...I have to go now! Need to report to otou-sama since I just got back.."

"H-hai..Izuna-sama..."

They all bowed to him as he walked past them, Izuna's grin spelling their impending doom.

o()o

"Otou-sama! I have returned!"

Izuna barged into the office past the guard standing outside making Tajima look up from his work.

"Ho? Already? We were not expecting you to return for another five days.." Tajima stared at his son with an eyebrow raised with a questioning glance in his eyes.

"Aha..well, you see..about that. When I got to the site where the treaty was suppose to happen, there wasn't anyone around.. Are you sure you were given the correct day?"

"Hn."

Tajima called in the guard standing outside of his office and told him to get the person who had given him the information that the Senju would be making a treaty with someone.

A few minutes later the guard returned with an old man who was clearly not of Uchiha descent, light brown hair mixed with gray strands on his head.

"Uchiha-sama, you requested my presence?" He spoke slowly, unsure of exactly why he had been called. Or at least he hoped it wasn't what he thought it would be about.

"Yes. It would seem that your information was wrong. What do you say for this?" The glare that Tajima gave him at the end of this made the man extremely nervous and his eyes started darting back and forth trying to find an escape route.

The sliding door suddenly opened and in walked Madara and Fuyumi, both who had been passing by and noticed that the guard was not outside of the door.

"Otou-sama, why isn't the gu-," Madara stopped mid-sentence as he saw that the guard was inside the office along with a man he had never seen before. Fuyumi was standing next to him with an impassive face.

Suddenly the old man moved and attempted to make a grab for Fuyumi, assumingly trying to take her hostage.

He didn't get very far, as Madara grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up from the ground as he glared. The look in his eyes promised much pain in his future for his attempt.

"What are you playing at, old man?"

Before he could make the move to dispose of him, Tajima quickly intervened," wait! Madara, we need some information from him. The information we had Izuna investigate was false, we need to know why he gave us this information. Go ahead and extract this from him, but don't kill him yet. We need him alive for now."

"Tch. Fine. Fuyumi, let's go."

The two left with the old man in tow, being dragged along the floor.

Tajima turned to Izuna after shooing the guard away back outside.

"Rest for the remainder of the day, once we get the information from him we will hold a meeting tomorrow morning."

"Understood. Good night, otou-sama."

Screams could be lightly heard from underneath the Uchiha compound, but no one was bothered by them as they continued their day.

 **(A/N- I was gonna do more on that but then I remembered I made this rated K..)**

o()o

 _The next morning._

Tajima sat near the side of a small long room, Izuna to his left and Madara and Fuyumi on the right. Across from them sat the Uchiha elders, old and wrinkly skin on their bodies from old age. In front of all of them were tea cups and saucers prepared by Fuyumi.

"Madara," Tajima spoke to start," what did you get from that man yesterday?"

"He's working with the Senju-"

The moment 'Senju' came out of his mouth the elders immediately started growling to have the man executed. Fuyumi slammed her tea cup back down on her saucer, immediately silencing the elders. She gave them a cold glare that had all of them mumbling apologies before looking up at Madara and gesturing for him to continue.

"The Senju promised him that he would be paid a large sum for helping them as well as protection. He was to give us that location to make us send out a platoon of Uchiha there but since sent Izuna they were unable to go through with it apparently. They must have sent weaklings. He told me the location of the Senju's temporary base near that location, I believe that we should attack them by next week."

Tajima thought carefully about this idea and turned to the elders for their opinion. The elders looked to each other and all nodded.

"We would like to agree with this proposal."

"Very well. I will go with Izuna and Madara and a platoon in three days. I believe we are finished here now."

Everyone left the room and Tajima went to go make arrangements for the battle. Izuna sent a grin to Madara and Fuyumi before leaving to go pester some maids for entertainment.

o()o

 _Three days later._

The group of Uchiha by the gates were getting prepared to leave and double checking that they had enough equipment and rations for their trip.

Fuyumi stood by Madara and grabbed his hand, holding it up to her cheek. Madara looked down at her with an eyebrow raised, wondering what she was doing. Once she released his hand she just looked up at him with a small smile and he huffed and put his hand on her head.

"Stay with okaa-sama, we all know that her health has been declining.."

Fuyumi nodded and waved as Tajima called out that they would be leaving. Within seconds, she was the only one left and headed back.

"Nii-san, that was sooo mushy. I'm telling okaa-sama when we return."

"Izuna, shut up."

o()o

 _Three weeks later._

"They're back!"

"Madara-sama and the others are back!"

Fuyumi looked up from her book and headed out towards the gates. When she arrived though, everyone was silent. Someone spoke up.

"M-Madara-sama..where is Tajima-sama..?"

"...otou-sama is no longer among us."

The crowd gasp but a small choke caught everyone's attention and all looked back.

"Okaa-sama!"

Everyone rushed to her side as she collapsed on the ground, eyes wide and her body shaking. Her choked breaths becoming shorter and shorter by the second while everyone called for a doctor. A doctor came out from the compound, but not soon enough. Lady Uchiha was dead, from illness and shock.

Soon enough the crowd dispersed and the elders held a meeting with Madara, Izuna, and Fuyumi.

"...since Tajima is..no longer here, we hereby appoint Madara as clan head. We expect to hear what happened at the battle within a few days."

The consensus was obvious and the meeting ended, Izuna returning to his room to mourn leaving Madara and Fuyumi in front of the elders.

"Madara."

The two stopped themselves from leaving and looked back to the elders, who looked unsure of what to say next.

"Seeing as you are to be the clan head, we propose that you and Fuyumi be wed in a month's time.."

"Hn."

Madara stormed out of the room grabbing Fuyumi with him and returned to his room. Once they arrived he closed the door behind him and paused, leaning against the door.

Fuyumi held his arm and led him to his futon, making him sit. She then stripped his person of his armor plates and setting them off to the side, before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. Madara stiffened, but she continued and rubbed her cheek against his while moving to sit in his lap.

Eventually he relaxed and continued to stay silent, not giving any protest to her actions nor pushing her away.

The two fell asleep on the futon, Fuyumi hugging his body and Madara wrapping an arm around her, holding her as close as he could to himself.

 _Don't leave._


	3. Chapter 2

Hi!

Mm soooo sorry for not updating, I've been studying for upcoming midterms.

In response to one of the reviews, Madara and Izuna's brothers passed away already. The others were not introduced when they were younger due to them being quite young at the time. Fuyumi will be defined more throughout the story. :3 hope that cleared things up a bit!

Thank you to everyone who has read this and to those who also reviewed!

o()o

 _The day after Madara's upcoming succession and his and Fuyumi's plans of marriage are announced to the clan._

 _"They're going to get married! No!"_

 _"Has the poison been prepared?"_

 _"Yes, it should be arriving later today."_

 _"Very well, we shall have one of the maids slip it in her drink."_

"Nii-san, do I really have to wear that? It looks so uncomfortable..."

Currently, Izuna and Madara are staring at the formal wear that the elders had prepared for the wedding. New, expensive dark blue material out together into a lavish male two-layered kimono with the clan symbol embroidered on the back. Izuna's was a more lighter blue, but not too far off from Madara's. Neither of them seemed very interested in the clothing, used to wearing battle armor and equipped with weapons.

"...wait. If they are making us wear these, then what are they making Fuyumi wear...?"

At this, Madara froze. He started thinking about what his wife-to-be would think of the elders planning their wedding for them. Immediately he darted off out of his office to Fuyumi's room, not too far from his own, with a grinning Izuna following behind him. When the sound of screaming maids reached their ears they picked up the pace and soon arrived at an interesting scene.

Fuyumi stood seemingly calm in the center of a crowd of maids sent to help fit her into the wedding kimono sent by the elders, but one could feel what she thought about he current situation from the deadly feeling they got from being near her. That or it was the fact that her hands were in the position to use a katon jutsu, presumably to burn the article of clothing currently being held up by one of the unfortunate maids in the room.

The moment Fuyumi noticed Madara and Izuna she stared for a few moments before gesturing to the kimono with her head and then making the motion with her hand to slice her neck. The two males in the room sweatdropped while the maids panicked and ditched the kimono as they ran out. The kimono was in three layers, the innermost layer a silky light blue, the next white, and the outermost layer was the same dark blue as Madara's own kimono.

"..we shall go to the elders now and..work things out. You know I know you enough to not let you arrange your own wedding, so stop looking at me like that. Yes, that look that you want to burn my hair off."

Madara sent a light glare at Fuyumi while Izuna lightly snorted before all three headed to meet with the elders. Again. Honestly, who ever wants to see the old coots without a reason?

The three of them barged into the room without knocking, surprising the elders who had been drinking tea while chatting idly.

"Oh? What brings you three here? Come to thank us for picking out your weddi-"

 _Thunk._

The elder speaking decided to shut up as a kunai lodged itself by his seat cushion. The unemotional gaze Fuyumi sent upon him made him uneasy, unable to discern what could possibly be wrong.

Madara rolled his eyes before speaking,"we will arrange our own wedding. So but out."

The elders started spluttering nonsense about them being important and that it was something they have the power to do. Izuna simply sighed before leaving the room, planning to train before Fuyumi found him later to pick out what he would be wearing to the wedding.

A glare from Madara shut the elders up before he gave them a lecture about how _he_ was clan head and that _he_ was the one who would be making decisions, not the elders. After he was done..enlightening them Fuyumi sent them a 'do this again and you're so dead' look before leaving with Madara.

o()o

 _Two weeks later, day of wedding._

Everything had been going as planned, all the preparations were made. The food was prepared, clothing picked out, and paperwork was finished beforehand so that they would not have to work for a few days.

The elders had been surprisingly quiet (unsurprisingly to a specific three persons) throughout the past two weeks, not complaining about any of the choices made unlike how they had been at Tajima's wedding.

Things had proceeded normally, up until the banquet at the end.

"Fuyumi, are you not going to drink?" Izuna looked at her questiongly, waiting for her to pick up her cup of sake and drink with Madara. She stared at it for another few moments before tugging on the sleeve of Madara's single-layer dark blue kimono. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow, and she gestured to her cup before making the motion of falling over and closing her eyes. She looked back up to him and waited for him to register what she was trying to convey, before understanding.

"...it's poisoned?"

Fuyumi rolled her eyes and nodded her head before drinking the sake anyway, making Madara give her a deadpanned look. She took out a small bottle from her kimono then consuming the contents discreetly, making Madara stare longer before returning to his food. Izuna shook his head slightly as he listened in, there only being those three at the head of the table.

Fuyumi then proceeded to pretend to fall unconscious, and most of the people in the hall began to panic as they noticed that the clan head's wife had 'collapsed'. Madara dispersed everyone who had attended the banquet and then brought Fuyumi to lay on the futon in their room. He and Izuna went to hide outside of the room, making the impression that they had gone to fetch a clan doctor.

"I can't believe it worked! Now we just have to get her outside of the clan and dispose of her! No one could possibly know that it was us.."

Three women entered the room and carried Fuyumi away from the compound, Madara and Izuna following behind them not too far away.

They reached an area where there had been a hole dug, large enough to fit an adult sized human body. As they started to lower Fuyumi's body into the hole, Fuyumi snapped her eyes open before stabbing a needle into the side of the neck of the woman closest to her left arm. The woman she stabbed fell unconscious into the hole and the other two women released her before leaping away from her, surprised by the fact that she was conscious.

"How?? How are you still awake?"

"That poison should have been enough to keep you out for a whole day...!"

"She has antidotes, you idiots," Izuna and Madara appeared behind Fuyumi, Izuna answering their question,"you three are in soooo much troubleee.."

The two women across from them paled before trying to escape, ditching the other woman in the hole. They suddenly drop to the floor as Fuyumi threw needles after them, hitting them in the neck immobilizing the two.

Each of them carried one person back with them to the compound, other clan members staring in surprise at them as they returned. The elders decided that the three maids were executed on the spot for treason against the clan head's wife, Madara having the honors of dealing with them.

Once this was dealt with, everyone decided to retire for the night, too tired to continue the banquet.

Madara and Fuyumi went undistuebed through the night, both thinking-

 _I am never again getting married.._


	4. Chapter 3

Sooo sorry for the long wait! Finals and everything...school... I kind of forgot what I was trying to write so..sorry if it doesn't make any sense. If you find something, if you want to let me know and I'll try to realign the plot..though I don't think I really have much done yet so it's really flexible right now.. Thanks to everyone who has read this story and to those who reviewed as well!

o()o

Marriage certainly calmed down the majority of the Uchiha's; the elders no longer had to pester Madara to find a wife, and after the wedding fiasco no one dared to bother with Fuyumi anymore...

 _~Flashback- returning to the wedding_

 _Fuyumi dropped the woman she had carried-more like dragged- back to the compound, and then proceeded to grab the woman that Madara had over his shoulder. She threw her on top of the other woman and launched multiple senbon into their bodies, successfully paralyzing them further and scaring all the attendees._

 _Madara simply smirked and watched as his-their- clansmen got intimidated by the tiny woman who was now his wife. Izuna stood by him attempting to contain his laughter and amusement from the situation, failing as he turned around and snorted repeatedly into his hands._

 _To their humor, all of the clansmen got unnerved by the sight of THE Uchiha Madara smirking. A few of the younger men and women fainted, many of the middle-aged women squealed like teenage fangirls, and the older population turned away._

 _Believing the message to be conveyed, Madara and Fuyumi left the hall, leaving Izuna to take care of the mess they had left behind._

 _~Present Time-_

Madara sat at his desk with scrolls splayed over it, planning for the war when he remembered something. Turning to Fuyumi he beckoned her over with his head from her spot in the corner of the room as she read over a scroll.

"I shall get you a gift."

Fuyumi tilted her head, confused, as she wondered what he was talking about.

"A wedding gift."

At this, her mouth turned into an 'o' shape and she pondered over this for a short while, before gesturing with her hands something to write on. After receiving a piece of paper, brush, and ink she began to write turned away from him, hiding what she was writing.

After a minute or two she finally turned back to him and held out the paper for him to take and read.

As Madara read the paper he gradually regretted more and more offering to let her choose what her gift would be. Then again, he should have thought over this bit more carefully as well.

"...you want me to take you to see Hashirama? I am literally at this moment planning strategies to destroy the Senju and you want me to _take you to see their leader_?!"

After seeing Fuyumi's unwavering nod, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine. Just this once. Izuna has to go along with us though." She smiled brightly at him and dragged him off to find Izuna to tell him the _great_ news. He decided not to tell his brother that she had also glared at him and started reaching towards her thigh pouch before he had accepted...

o()o

They found Izuna training in the yeard by the main weaponry throwing kunai. He noticed the two as they approached and stopped throwing and begun picking up his kunai he had thrown from the training dummy.

"What's up?"

"Izuna."

"Hn?"

"Sit down."

"Uh..sure. Ok. Great. Now what?"

"...Fuyumi wants to see the Senju's idi-*wince*-Hashirama."

"... _what_. The Senju?!"

"You have to come with us if she goes. If I am carrying her it is safer to have another person along. And I am not telling the old farts on the council so we will be leaving on a...'vacation'..."

"...you're so whipped."

"Shut up."

o()o

The next morning, the three Uchiha started off to leave to meet Hashirama.

"...nii-san. Do you even know where the Senju are? It's not like we can go over to their compound and waltz in saying "hi, our esteemed leader's stubborn wife wants to meet _your_ leader and by the way please don't kill us because we're Uchiha and you're Senju and _technically_ we're intruding right now- _*Smack*- ow!_ Stop hitting us so hard Fuyumi!"

Fuyumi huffed where she stood inbetween the two siblings and continued looking through her bag.

"I sent one of my hawks to Hashirama before we went to see you yesterday. He knows where to meet."

"Oh? And what exactly did you attach to said hawk?"

"A rock."

"...a rock."

"He'll understand."

"... _a rock._ "

"We're leaving."

"H-hey! Wait for me!"

o()o

 _Senju Compound_

A bird- more specifically a hawk- flew over to where Hashirama was sitting and he stared at it for a moment before calling out to his brother.

"Oi! Tobirama!"

"What?!"

"We're leaving!"

"...where?"

"You'll see!" *insert Hashirama's grinning face somewhere in your mind*

o()o

"Nii-sannnnn, are we there yet?"

"We left only two hours ago. We're almost there. Shut up."

 _*Flick*_

" _Ow!_ Fuyumi don't do that! I'll fall over!"

Fuyumi held small pebbles in her hand that held herself onto Madara while the other hand had been used to fling pebbles into the back of Izuna's head with pinpoint accuracy. Madara smirked while Izuna scowled for the next few minutes before they began to reach a clearing.

"We're here."

Stopping just before entering, Madara put Fuyumi down and they headed off into the clearing.

A river divided two sides of the forest, rocks covering the bank on each side.

Izuna tensed visibly as he saw the two Senju on the other side of the river but Madara waved him off with his hand.

"Yo, Hashirama."

"Madara! Don't "yo, Hashirama", me! Why the sudden invitation? Did you finally decide to stop fighting?"

"Don't be ridiculous. She wanted to talk to you."

"Fuyumiiiiiii!"

Fuyumi smiled and met Hashirama halfway across the river and they shared a brief hug.

"Hashirama! What are you doing? They're Senju! Why are we here?! That's _Uchiha Madara!_ "

"Calm down, Tobirama! We did not come here today to fight."

"Then _what did we come here to do?!_ "

"...what _are_ we here for?"

"My stubborn wife decided she wanted to talk to you for whatever reason she refuses to tell us."

"I see- WIFE?"

Madara had a smug smirk on his face as Hashirama sulked on the river.. "Madara got married before me...and I wasn't invited to the wedding..."

"Whatever. Fuyumi, we're here. Now talk."

Fuyumi beckoned Madara to join them on the river while Tobirama and Izuna stared on blankly.

She took both their hands and held all three of their hands together happily for a bit before letting them go. She reached into her pouch and took out a piece of paper and a brush.

 _Get along. Work something out. Now._

There was silence from the men in the clearing. Birds chirped in the trees, the water in the river rushed beneath the three, but no one said anything.

Izuna and Tobirama got fed up with the silence eventually and slowly walked over to the three in the middle of the river, cautiously as if they would suddenly..implode or anything of the such.

When the two finally reached the center, they quietly read the paper as well before shocked expressions took place on their faces. Not wanting to say anything while the older three were still silent, they sent weary glances towards them and to each other, wondering _what the hell is going on._

o()o

 _Back at the Uchiha compound._

"Where is Madara-sama?"

"...I am unaware of his whereabouts. He said that he was taking Fuyumi on vacation-"

"Oho! Has he gone off to consummate his marriage? Finally give us an heir?"

"He has taken Izuna with him as well.."

"..I shall take my leave now.."

o()o

 _Izuna POV~_

 _It had been so long since I have seen nii-san so..relaxed around someone that was not myself or Fuyumi..had Hashirama been that important to him back then when they were younger? To Fuyumi too? Had him following them and telling otou-sama about them meeting up with Senju been so...affecting on the future? Could things really be different..?_

 _I remember seeing nii-san so..so happy that time when I followed him that day. When he and Fuyumi were friends with that Senju.._

o()o

Fuyumi had to smile softly at the silence. She allowed herself to drop the paper into the river and watched it as it slowly drifted away, getting soggy and gradually sinking as it flowed with the river.

Slowly she took Madara and Hashirama's hands into her own smaller ones and held them higher up. She smiled brightly at them but the glare her aura exhibited was..intimidating to say the least. Izuna and Tobirama decided to back away slightly in fear and decided to just let this play out.

"...fine. We will call a..cease fire..temporarily before we fully decide what is going to happen."

"Yes, that would be wise. The councils are sure to..need convincing."

"Tch. I don't see why we can't just get rid of them.."

"Madara! They aren't just decorations in your office?"

"Oh? They aren't? I'm surprised."

"Whatever! We'll send word once we are able to get the clan to an understanding level."

"We will do the same. Izuna! Fuyumi! We're leaving!"

Fuyumi smiled and waved goodbye from Madara's back and the two groups left the clearing.

o()o

"Hashirama! Why are we agreeing to this?! How can you trust them?"

"Fuyumi was there. Madara wouldn't dare lie in front of Fuyumi. She'd poison him to the depths of hell."

"What does that woman have to do anything? I bet she's just a-"

"Watch your mouth, Tobirama. If Madara hears you say anything about her, he'll bludgeon you with his gunbai.."

o()o

"Izuna."

"Hn?"

"I'm surprised you haven't objected to this yet."

"...did you want me to?"

"I didn't say that, but I was expecting you to do some yelling with the other Senju."

"Well..I was thinking. You two were friends with him before and you all seemed so..happy. And Fuyumi doesn't go around trusting people as much as she can throw a knife in them. So I decided that I'll follow you two. If you really think this is a good idea...then I'll go with it."

Madara smiled at his brother briefly before staring at the trees in front of him, already thinking of ways to blackmail the council into agreeing.


	5. Chapter 4

Oh my lord I'm soooo sorry I've been busy with school and stuff...

I can honestly say that I did not plan this out before so I've been making an outline. I swear I'll finish this story~ Thanks to everyone who gave some input in reviews, they helped a bunch!

o()o

A week went by and both the Uchiha and Senju groups were at a standstill, they had agreed to meet up in a month's time to sign a treaty and to hold a celebratory party. Hashirama was of course elated and had tried to bring the day closer but that was the closest date the councils would allow. In short, temporarily there was peace between the two clans, but within the Uchiha clan there were many members that were unable to accept this sudden change of pace.

Who could blame them? Their ferocious leader, THE Uchiha Madara, making a _treaty_ with the clan who they had been fighting against for as long as they can remember? What in the world could have changed their-previously-unwavering leader's mind into taking such actions?

Their only conclusion: a woman. His wife to be exact. Have mercy on them, their leader had been wooed by a female, not to mention a mute. Apparently quite clumsy as well, likely everyone in the clan saw her tripping around the compound at some point. Or bumping into things. Or tripping and spilling hot tea on them...

Ahem.

Perhaps they could find a way to get rid of her. But how? She herself was technically a trained shinobi, even if her taijutsu was messed up due to her natural clumsiness, she was arguably one of the best they had in their forces.

A disappearance would certainly hold any future plans back- Madara would never stop searching for her- and if she suddenly died, well. They decided not to go there.

A competition within the clan would work, but who could defeat her?

Deciding to continue their meeting another time, the elders retired for the day and slept on their thoughts.

o()o

~the next morning~

"Nii-sama."

"Hn?"

"...the elders wish to speak with you.."

Eyes narrowing, Madara stalked to the meeting room, finding all the elders seated and waiting for him. Somewhat nervous looking as well.

He waited for them to speak before one of them finally decided to speak.

"We want you to hold a tournament style competition for the clan. They are surely restless from suddenly not having to fight after so many years... but you will not participate. As the clan head there should be no need for you to participate.."

Madara stares blankly at them for a few minutes, before mumbling that he would make the arrangements for this competition and walked out.

o()o

~day of the competition~

Most of the clan members gathered at the largest training field and sat in temporary stands that had been quickly constructed out of wood. The stands formed a large ring around the field, creating the boundaries for the tournament. Families were allowed to sit together but the elders sat at the bottom for closer spectating and to provide commentary as well as regulation.

"Rules are simple. No intentional permanent or lethal injuries are allowed, anything else goes."

Many matches quickly passed and finally it was Fuyumi's turn, against a male Uchiha who had been a part of the war for many years and was relatively well known for his combat skills. Others in the crowd started whispering that it was unfair that she had to fight against a war veteran when she is barely a fighter. Izuna was hiding snickers with his hand, almost failing. Almost. Madara remained stoic and showed no worry, surprising most of the clans[wo]men.

Fuyumi had never shown any skills in combat aside from her wedding night, but they did not know how that played out and the other women involved were very tight-lipped about the incident.

(sorry this is gonna be bad I CAN'T WRITE)

Nanashi (sorry couldn't think of a name) began the match by slowly moving closer before dashing towards Fuyumi. Fuyumi decided to start with a large jutsu and made the proper hand signs before blowing out a long stream of fire from her mouth.

Nanashi moved to the side, thinking it was just a line of fire, but it followed him from behind and he started panicking as the fire touched the bottom of his pants quickly retreating away from it and putting out the fire just below his knees, luckily his skin still untouched (barely).

People stared in shock as the line of fire Fuyumi created turned into a long dragon that swirled around her slowly, lighting up the dark blue kimono she decided to wear today. Her long, knee length black hair was tied into a long ponytail to the side and hung off her shoulder barely avoided getting scorched, and Izuna was about to shout that out to her before Madara whacked the back of his head lightly. Izuna pouted before turning back to the fight.

Fuyumi smiled lightly before sending the dragon to Nanashi. The fire dragon sped towards Nanashi and he was about to attempt to use a fireball of his own to counter it, when the dragon suddenly dispersed, the remains of fire floating to the ground slowly before disappearing. As he looked forward, Fuyumi was gone and he quickly searched around, finding that she was charging in from behind holding a kunai in one hand.

Nanashi prepared to parry with his own kunai when Fuyumi suddenly tripped on the kimono she was wearing and fell forward face first.

The crowd stared blankly at the sight before more whispers murmured about, questioning Fuyumi's skills yet again despite her fire dragon.

Izuna openly facepalmed at the sight while Madara pinched the bridge of his nose (was that right?) and sighed heavily.

Fuyumi slowly got up and blinked a few times, before brushing off the dust and dirt from the ground off her kimono. She resumed her charge at Nanashi and threw several shuriken at him making him reflect them with his kunai and they clashed a few times before Nanashi pulled out a tanto and swung it at her. Fuyumi retreated a few meters back before throwing senbon with paralyzing agents. Each senbon hit their mark and Nanashi pulled them out before continuing to swing at her, getting close to lobbing off her hair.

As the two continued parrying, Nanashi felt himself growing weaker, it became increasingly difficult to move and the muscles in his body were becoming unresponsive. After a few more minutes, he collapsed to the ground, frozen as Fuyumi walked to him. The crowd was silent in disbelief as the elders announced her the winner of the match.

o()o

Everyone who went against Fuyumi either lost or gave up before the match started. The elders looked rather mad over this but could not do anything, therefore Fuyumi won the tournament.

Of course following a tournament was a banquet.

"Fuyumi-sama, here is a congratulatory gift for your victory!"

"Ah! Us too!"

"We as well shall offer a gift."

Groups of families decided to crowd around the table where she, Madara and Izuna sat. Nanashi approached as well.

"I offer to pour you this sake, made by myself before the war."

Fuyumi nodded, taking the unused sake cup from the table and holding it out for him to pour.

"Fuyu-nee! I want to try sake! Lemme try some!"

The moment Nanashi finished pouring sake, Izuna snatched the cup and drank about half of the cup. As Fuyumi took the cup back and drank the rest of the sake, the observing elders were choking on their own sake that they had been drinking prior to Izuna's first taste of sake.

"...that tasted disgusting. What the heck? How can you guys drink this stuff?!" Many of the drunk men in the banquet hall laughed at Izuna's exclamation and the women attempted to smother each other's giggles.

Nanashi nervously laughed himself before fleeing back to his own table off to the side. Fuyumi narrowed her eyes at him as he walked back before staring at her cup.

o()o

Long after the sun faded into the night, the banquet finally ended and the Uchiha disappeared into the halls of the compound. Before Izuna could leave, Fuyumi grabbed him by the sleeve and took him and Madara to their room. Madara and Izuna glanced at each other with questioning looks but allowed Fuyumi to drag them off.

When they reached the room, Fuyumi turned around and poked one of Izuna's fingers with a needle.

"Ow! What was that for, Fuyu-nee? You know I hate needles!"

Fuyumi squeezed his finger making him yelp and drew blood, collecting it on a piece of paper and watched as it was absorbed. The two siblings watched as she fumbled around the room gathering materials off her shelves for whatever she was doing until she came to a stop in front of them and frowned. They gave her questioning looks until she wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to them to read.

 _Poison._

The room was silent for a while as they took in her words and she pouted before moving off to the side to test out antidotes as they stood frozen.

Madara came up to her and abruptly interrupted her work by flicking the back of her head saying, "explain."

She looked up at him and wrote on another piece of paper before giving it to him.

 _Sake. Banquet. Nanashi._

When he looked up from reading he saw her point to Izuna and herself.

"...can you make the antidote?"

Silence once again enveloped the room and Fuyumi slowly shook her head before retrying antidotes.

o()o

 _A few weeks later_

Izuna coughed up blood on the bed, breathing heavily as he laid on his back. Madara sat on the edge of the futon with a slightly frenzied look on his face, disbelieving the current situation that had him there. Off to the side was Fuyumi, coughing lightly herself. While there was yet to be any blood, it went unsaid that they knew her time would come shortly.

"Sorry...nii-sama...I won't be around to see if you have any kids or not...and I can't watch you be friends with the Senju...or unite other clans into the village..."

Madara gritted his teeth together as he grabbed Izuna's hand as his voice grew softer, weaker. Fuyumi came closer and her knees sunk to the ground next to the futon and she too held onto Izuna's hand.

The three stayed together until Izuna's final breath, Fuyumi's coughing becoming more frequent. From the side where she was sitting, she leaned into Madara, leaning into his warmth as her own body gradually grew colder.

"Izuna...Fuyumi.."


	6. Chapter 5

Sooooo sorry! I made the horrible decision to take summer school this year and well...yeah it's not fun xD. Sorry for the late update, hope you like it~

* * *

 _"Madara! Don't do this!"_

 _"Shut up, Hashirama. Don't stop me."_

 _"But you don't know it was the elders!"_

 _"If you get in my way, I'll take you out too Hashirama."_

 _"But Fuyu-"_

 _"Don't try and tell me what she wanted! Go back to your nagging wife and preach to her!"_

 _Cue Hashirama's use of Tamaki's corner of woe...(so sorry if you don't get the reference)._

* * *

(I know this is different than the anime but...I'm honestly too lazy to get the actual dialogue so...making this up as I go along..sorry if I offend anyone, lol)

"...where are we?"

The four hokage awoke standing (what an odd feeling that was..) and stared at an arrogant looking black-haired boy ( _must_ be an Uchiha, Tobirama scoffed), a melting male, a giant, and a snake-like man who Hiruzen immediately groaned at upon seeing.

"Don't tell me this is your student's doing again, Hiruzen.." Tobirama scowled (honestly when didn't he?).

"Orochimaru, what have you done this time..."

Said man chuckled lowly, "sensei, do you not have any faith in me? Today you four were brought back to answer this boy's questions.."

"Oho?" Hashirama looked rather excited, "ask away!"

*flash forward to after their conversation..sorry, again- laziness*

"...wait, if we're trying to get Madara to do anything then shouldn't we bring her too..?" Hashirama looked around nervously at the other hokages, more to Tobirama.

"Who?" Orochimaru was curious as to who the shodaime hokagethought could help them in this situation.

"His wife of course!"

Everyone besides Tobirama and Hiruzen (ha, oldie..) stared at him with a mix of shock and confusion.

"Uchiha..Madara..had a wife..?" Minato looked ill not knowing about this.

"..none of you know that he had a wife? Then let's hurry and go bring her back so you can meet her!"

"Unfortunately, I don't have any of her DNA so I am unable to do so..."

"That's easy! Let's go to where she was buried then!"

"...huh?" collective sighs sounded through the room and they all walked out.

Hashirama let them to the Forest of Death and near the tower. As they entered the forest, Sasuke gave it a glare or two distastefully before continuing along with the others. Not far from the tower was a rather large stump that had gradually decayed over the years. Hashirama went up to it and did a few hand signs, causing the stump to come out of the ground and a lacquered wooden coffin emerged from its place. Hashirama signaled for Orochimaru to come and he then collected the DNA he needed and they all returned so he could revive Fuyumi.

For those who did not know her, Fuyumi's appearance stunned them greatly. Dressed in an elegant kimono (clearly of an older time, it was much too fancy for their time period and not even Sasuke had seen anything like it even with all those parties he had attended as an Uchiha head's son), Fuyumi's long hair cascaded down her back from the top of her head where it was pinned up (think Chinese style hair-ok I'll stop now). What surprised them the most was the cold glare she gave everyone besides Hashirama.

*smack*

"Ow! What was that for?!"

There was a period of stunned silence before Orochimaru decided to fill Fuyumi in on their current situation, ignoring Hashirama's shocked cries. Hashirama asked if she would assist them in reigning Madara in, and she nodded and they all headed out.

"Hey, why hasn't she said anything?" Suigetsu decided to be the...brave person and asked.

Hashirama looked away and Tobirama just sighed at him before turning around and decided to tell him.

"She is unable to speak."

Silence followed once again and the group continued on to their destination.

* * *

Madara felt something was off.

No, correction. HE felt off. What was going on? He had not felt this uneasy since...

The Jyuubi had just sent off the tailed beast bomb at the pathetic alliance but it suddenly disappeared. Looking up after the blast was felt from another location, he grinned when he saw the man he had been waiting for.

"I've been waiting for you, Hashirama!" he yelled as he jumped closer to them. Just as Hashirama looked like he was about to respond, someone who he never expected to see again walked out from behind Hashirama and into the open, in front of the hokages.

There Fuyumi was, walking towards him in all her beautiful glory.

Obito had said that Kabuto was unable to find any of Fuyumi's DNA, or even anything of her existence.

Fuyumi walked to him and gently smiled before running up to him and hugging him. Still shocked, Madara stood there, unable to process what was going on.

Suddenly he heard Hashirama's obnoxious laughing and glared at him before picking Fuyumi up and whisking her away, leaving just about everyone in the shinobi alliance shocked. Hashirama smirked at Madara's retreating form before sealing the Jyuubi's movements with the other hokage. Once they did that, he sat on the floor saying "they might take a while. Hahahaha!"

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Fuyumi looked up at Madara, raising an eyebrow at his sudden apology. Madara refused to look her in the eye.

"I couldn't avenge your death. Yours or Izuna's..I failed you. Once this plan succeeds, you and I can live together again. Without a war inbetween us..or around us.."

*smack*

Madara's head snapped to the side and he slowly turned back to face her in shock, disbelief clearly shown in his eyes (cuz since when does Madara make such facial expressions like being shocked lolol).

"What was that for? I am avenging you! After all these years, I will finally be able to get back at-"

*smack*

"Stop doing that! What's wrong with this? I am doing this for you and Izuna! Why are you not pleased?!"

It was then that Madara finally looked her in the eyes. That one moment seemed to become an eternity, all the emotions he saw in her eyes, it was then that he understood her thoughts, what she wanted him to do for this world.

"..alright."

Together they walked, hand in hand, back to the battlefield.

* * *

The Jyuubi relentlessly attempted to break free of its restraints to no avail and there was no sign of it (does the Jyuubi have a gender? I'm tempted to say "him" but..) escaping.

Everyone tensed when they saw Madara approach with Fuyumi, and they watched with disbelief as he told them that he would no longer wage war on the shinobi alliance.

"What are we supposed to do about the Jyuubi?" Obito walked up to them, quite relaxed. While Madara had his 'talk' with Fuyumi, he had his own talk with Minato and Kakashi. He had ended their talk with "I'm supposed to be the hero after all- I can't do that if I'm a villan."

"I'll take care of it."

Everyone watched in awed silence as Madara single-handedly took down the Jyuubi (really quickly at that) but everyone was just glad that it was over. Madara disposed of Zetsu and everything ended.

* * *

It was decided that Orochimaru would dispel the reanimation jutsu and return everyone back to their rightful places.

Everyone said goodbye to the former hokages, and everyone was just glad that they would not have to worry about Hashirama's...odd antics anymore, not that they did not appreciate his strength.

Fuyumi and Madara hugged each other one last time as they felt their bodies disappearing.

"I promise, if there is a life after this world...I will find you. We will be together again, no matter how long it takes. You are always going to be the one person who I will hold."

Fuyumi smiled at him as their bodies completely disappeared into the air, their words and smiles etched into the minds of everyone watching.

* * *

(A/N) I'm so sorry that was so rushed but I really wanted to finish it you know xD..

* * *

EXTRA

The middle of spring in Japan, cherry blossoms falling everywhere, coating the floor in pink. A young girl, no more than 16 years old, walked to her new school. Long black hair swaying as she walked, her beauty captured the attention of those around her, mainly males.

Everyone stared in surprise as she suddenly tripped over nothing in front of the school gates, unsure if they should help her up or not.

Her red phone slid away from her, and as she reached for it from her position, another hand reached out and picked it up for her. Looking up, she saw a boy with such odd hair fanning down his back. As their eyes locked together, the world around them stopped.


End file.
